The number of electronic devices for performing one or more functions in a complex manner has increased in recent years. Further, a mobile terminal which is represented as so-called a ‘smart phone’ is generally used as the electronic devices. An electronic device such as a mobile terminal has a touch-type display module with a large-sized screen, and has a high-definition camera module to capture a still picture and a moving picture, in addition to a typical function such as communication with an opposite party, and can access a network to perform web surfing. Such an electronic device is gradually evolved to employ a highly effective processor, thereby being able to perform various functions.